Conventional digging and lifting machines, such as a tractor digging and loading machine having a digging bucket mounted on lift arms, are provided with a multiplicity of complex controls for operating the lift arms and the tilt of the digging bucket. Operators of these sophisticated machines must concentrate on the controls for lifting, lowering and tilting the bucket during digging and loading operations, while at the same time concentrate on such operations as steering, braking, and controlling the speed of the tractor vehicle. Much effort has been made by those skilled in this technology to decrease the complexity of operating a tractor digger/loader by making certain operations involving the orientation of the bucket and its height above ground to be controlled automatically. Some of those attempts have particularly concentrated on remedying the problem faced by the operator of most conventional tractor digger/loaders of not being able to visually observe the bucket height above ground to assure that it is in its correct operating position while locating the overall position of the tractor.